comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Distant Soil
A Distant Soil is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :A Distant Soil #41: 04 Sep 2013 Current Issue :A Distant Soil #42: 30 Oct 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status On-going, published irregularly. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines A Distant Soil #42 A Distant Soil #41 Past Storylines Collections *'A Distant Soil, vol. 1: The Gathering' - Collects #1-13. "A young girl, institutionalized since childhood, possesses extraordinary psychic powers, inherited from her alien father. Her abilities make her the most powerful psionic in the universe! Sought by rival factions of the government of a faraway world, she and her brother are unwittingly embroiled in a deadly power struggle. A young girl's soul is the battleground for champions from alien worlds, the streets of Earth and other dimensions, in a tale which combines science fiction, fantasy and romance in a unique graphic novel saga!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1887279512 *'A Distant Soil, vol. 2: The Ascendant' - Collects #13-25. "On a world of ageless psionics where politics is a game and passion is the deadliest weapon, two human teens are recruited by rival factions in a power play for control of the throne of their ancient world. Brother turns against sister in an emotional struggle that threatens Earth's survival. Only a small band of human and alien rebels stand against a force that can destroy worlds with the force of a thought..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582400180 *'A Distant Soil, vol. 3: The Aria' - Collects #26-31. "The target of assassins, a pawn in a dangerous game of powerful psionics, an alien world's religious leader makes a desperate play for freedom. But his ploy threatens to capture him in his own web of deceit, as his darkest secrets are revealed to allies and enemies alike, leading to a showdown with deadly consequences!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582402019 *'A Distant Soil, vol. 4: Coda' - Colelcts #32-37. "A young girl is born the heir to an alien religious dynasty. Possessing the power to destroy worlds with her mind, Liana is under an assassination order from the government of her father's homeworld. A foiled coup attempt results in a power vacuum that leaves this alien world without its treasured weapon. The aliens have no choice but to take Liana as their reluctant new Avatar. Only an angry slave and a small group of resistance fighters can free her and the universe from the dangers of her power." - WorldCat - ISBN 158240478X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Colleen Doran. Publishing History First published in 1991. The first 14 issues were self-published by Doran through her Aria Press imprint. The series moved to Image with issue #15 in 1996. A previous version of A Distant Soil was published for 9 issues from 1983–1986. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 06 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030906-ADS.html Taking it Online: Colleen Doran Talks A Distant Soil] * 07 Feb 2008 - Remembering the Self-Publishing Movement: Colleen Doran, part 2 * 06 Feb 2008 - Remembering the Self-Publishing Movement: Colleen Doran, part 1 * 28 Mar 2006 - Colleen Doran - The Multi-Talented Multi-Hyphenate Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *A Distant Soil by Colleen Doran - Official Website *::COLLEEN DORAN.com:: - Creator's Website *wikipedia:A Distant Soil Distant Soil, A